


Mischief Maker

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie and Haymitch visit Beetee ten years after the war.  They've brought their little princess and she's an overly curious little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Maker

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. The universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch and Effie were visiting Beetee in District 3.

“It’s hard to believe it’s been ten years since Unification. Beetee said.

“The Capitol has changed so much I hardly recognize it.” Effie said. 

“It still looks the same to me.” Haymitch said. “Overcrowded, noisy and….ridiculous.

Effie rolled her eyes. “Beetee I’m glad you were honored for your work in solar power. They installed the panels all over the Seam last year and now everyone has reliable electricity.

“Well, you had something to do with that.” Haymitch said.

Effie blushed. ‘No I didn’t. I just called Plutarch and suggested that he send a news crew out to see how District 12 is slighted. I mean we were destroyed for heaven’s sake and rebuilt from the ashes. After it aired…..donations came pouring in for everyone to convert to solar power.

Haymitch smiled “We were destroyed?” “We??”

“My Panem ID card says I’m a resident of District 12 just like yours.” Effie said indignantly.

“Effie got upset when she realized the Seam wasn’t like the Victor’s Village.

“Haymitch don’t make fun of me. Hailey was at a friend’s house last summer. The power was out for hours. She drank spoiled milk and almost died.

Haymitch laughed. “The milk was just starting to turn. She had a stomach ache and threw up.

“It was then that I knew something had to be done.” Effie said.

“Where is Hailey? Beetee asked.

“She said she was going to play with her dolls. Effie said.

Haymitch turned around. “Yeah, but she’s too quiet. Beetee is there anything around here that she could get into trouble with?

“I have some experiments in the basement.

“Haymitch you have to stop being so suspicious. Little girls play quietly.

He nodded. “I know but curious little girls can get into mischief.

“Hailey wouldn’t open a door without permission in someone else’s house. I never did that as a child.

Haymitch smiled. “You forget she’s half Abernathy. He glanced in the living room. “She’s not there and I know she wouldn’t step foot outside the house without asking so let’s check the basement.

Beetee lead him downstairs and pointed out his experiments. Haymitch saw two dolls on the floor and a little girl’s feet standing on two boxes but the rest of her looked like it was in a wall Beetee said. “It’s my laundry chute.

Haymitch got on the ground, saw that his daughter wasn’t stuck and said. “Hailey…..what are you doing?

“Trying to get back to the living room but there’s no stairs for this slide. I tried to make steps but I’m too short.

“How did you get down here?

“Oh…I was in the living room and the breeze blew the wall open. I couldn’t believe it. I went over to look and dropped my doll. I saw it was like a slide so I went to get her.

“Haymitch laughed. “Why didn’t you come into the kitchen and tell us what happened?

‘Ummm Mommy would have wanted to know why I was looking at a hole in the wall. Uncle Beetee why do you have a slide you can’t climb up?

“It’s not a slide. It’s a laundry chute. I throw my clothes in it and then come down to the basement to wash them.

“Oh. Our washing machine is in on the first floor. Daddy, I can’t figure out how to get out.

“Well, I can take the boxes away.

“But I’ll fall. Hailey said logically. 

“Didn’t you fall when you slid down?

“Yes but it was like a slide. I fell on my bottom, if I fall standing it could hurt my legs.

“She is clever. Beetee said.

“Too clever.

“What do you suggest Hailey? Beetee asked.

Haymitch stared at him like he was crazy.

“Problem solving is an important life skill. Beetee said. “It serves you well in the arena……in all aspects.

“I’ve been trying to climb but there’s nothing to hold on.

“Hailey I’m going to go upstairs. I’ll open the laundry chute, when I do, jump and I’ll help you out. Your father will stay down here in case anything happens with the boxes.

“Okay.

Haymitch stopped Beetee. “I could hold her feet and you remove the boxes.”

“Yes, but then she won’t have a sense of accomplishing her goal of going back up.

Haymitch laughed. “It sounds like you’ve been reading Effie’s parenting books.

“Haymitch the only non-careers who ever came out of the arena were smart or lucky. You don’t want to raise a damsel in distress.

“All right go get the little mischief maker.

“There is no question, she’s yours. Beetee said.


End file.
